1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire spreading inhibitor composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building materials and cables, etc. made of combustible materials, especially combustible plastics such as polyethylene or polyvinyl chloride, readily burn in the event of fire, and the fire may spread to other objects and cause the danger of conflagration of houses and other facilities. It has been the previous practice, therefore, to coat fire spreading inhibitor compositions (often referred to "fire protective composition" or "fire retardant" by one skilled in the art) on the surfaces of such combustible materials to prevent the spreading of fire.